1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a safety belt system for motor vehicles, with a support point for a belt strap above the shoulder of a vehicle passenger to be protected, in the form of an end or deflection fitting which can be fastened at different heights in the vehicle, preferably to a central column of the vehicle, for adaptation to the size of the body of the vehicle passenger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such safety belt systems it is known to make the support point provided for the belt strap adjustable in height in accordance with the size of the vehicle passenger to be protected. In order to obtain maximum protection for the vehicle passenger, it is necessary to move the support point down for small persons and up for taller persons. To make such adaptation in height possible, it is customary to provide, for instance, in the middle column of the motor vehicle, at which the deflection fitting of a system with an automatic winding-up device or the end fitting of a static system of a passive belt system can be fastened, tapped holes at different heights to selectively fasten the fitting at different heights. Naturally, moving the fitting here is very laborious and can be done only by skilled specialists.